Obsidian Dragon
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Charlie is sent to capture a rare obsidian dragon, thought to be extinct. But when the "dragon" turns into something else, he finds himself unable to tear himself away from the now endangered dragon CharliexHarry
1. Chapter 1

Black wings flapped furiously through the air, trying to escape it's pursuers. But the men on brooms weren't giving up. The black dragon roared it's frustration out, trying to go faster.

Charlie Weasley, the one leading the "men on brooms," shot a sleeping spell at the dragon. When the sanctuary found out that this dragon was here, they ordered a patrol to bring her in.

She was a rare obsidian black dragon, that, until recently, was believed to be extinct. But the shape of her horns, the curve of her wings, told them otherwise.

With another roar, the dragon lowered into the trees, breaking the line of vision of the men. The said men zoomed in after her, but found…nothing. It was as if she'd disappeared!

They split up, half going left and the rest going right. They could still see each other, but were far enough away where it could still be considered dangerous. Both groups entered a clearing, only to stop dead at what they saw.

The dragon was on the ground, her wings spread out wide, a soft green light filling the clearing. It flashed briefly, the slim female dragon morphing. Her black body morphed into pale skin, the wings shrinking slightly, but still remained large.

When the dragon turned around, it wasn't a dragon, it was a boy, slim and pale, clad in only a black pair of jeans. His enormous wings spread out threateningly, his sharpened teeth bared, long, curved horns emerged from unruly black hair, which nearly covered the shining green eyes. Movement caught Charlie's eyes, as a snake-like tail with emerald green spikes whipped out like a lash before curling around his leg.

"Charlie, I think you were wrong about it being a 'her.'" One of the men, Aron, chuckled nervously before they all sprang into action.

Half fired more sleeping spells, trying to subdue the "dragon," while the others were throwing nets, trying to entangle the wings. But, wings blocked the spells, and because of the constant movement to avoid the spells, the nets were falling empty.

A wicked smile pulled at the lips of the…dragon? Boy? Charlie didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

When a spell hit him in the chest, the boy's mouth opened and he hissed. It sounded like he was speaking, but all that was heard was the snake-like hissing. When it stopped, almost as if expecting an answer, and non came, he snarled, and the group was back in full action.

The dragon started to migrate up, his wing beats barley missing the leaves of the trees. The boy's chest suddenly swelled, sucking in a breath, steam curling from his lips as he gave a smirk, his eyes glowing. "Shit! _MOVE!"_ Charlie ordered, lunging off his broom, and out of the way of the greenish-blue flames. He winced upon hearing one of his comrades scream as he was caught in the middle of the fire. He pushed off the ground, his eyes wide as he stared where the flapping wings were heard.

A smile found his lips as he grabbed his broom, somehow undamaged from the fire, and flew up, to see the retreating form of the boy dragon. He wanted, and was about to, follow after him, but he was needed on the ground for a moment.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, dropping on the ground, twirling his broom compulsively.

"Only Aron got caught in the flames." Said Cornelia Vasile, the only woman on the team.

Charlie turned his gaze to the charred remains of the man, who'd just completed his training, sadness welled slightly in his chest. But they all knew the dangers of going after dragons, let alone the Obsidian Dragon. "Take him back, do the reports, but I'm not letting this one go. I'll track him. Send him back, too."

"But…" She began, but Charlie was already air-born, flying away. He tailed the boy, who was a dragon again, from a distance, not letting himself be seen. He glided smoothly through the air, even ducking down into the trees below to hide himself from the green gaze.

After about an hour, the dragon descended into the trees, Charlie following still farther back. He landed silently on a branch, as close as dared to get. He watched as the dragon landed in a covered clearing, stretching like a cat, his tail curling and his wings stretched fully out. Then he basically dropped on his side, wiggling on the ground. It took Charlie a moment to not laugh out loud. Dragons only did these things in their nests.

The dragon then curled up, the sleeping spell finally taking it's toll on the dragon. Well, it was meant more for a human, even if it was powerful to send several big men on their asses. Charlie moved, silently, to a wider branch that still over-looked the nest, and sat, his legs on either side of the brach, his back against the trunk of the tree. He intended to sit there and watch, as it was dangerous to go after a dragon when the sun went down, especially a black dragon, and ended up passing out.

Charlie was startled out of his sleep, when he opened his eyes, still halfway asleep, and saw green eyes framed with black hair. He didn't have time to move before he was in the air, hands wrapped around one of his wrists. He looked down at the now tiny trees before looking up at the furious green eye. That strange hissing sound came from his mouth again.

Charlie could feel the grip on his wrist lessening, he could feel his heart beating faster. "Wait!" He said, one hand coming up to grip the wrist of one of the dragon's.

Shocked green eyes looked at him for a moment, before narrowing in concentration. He spoke again, this time in broken sentences. "Why…you….here?"

* * *

Okay,

1- I don't own Harry Potter

2 - I couldn't help it, i love the dragon!Harry idea too much to let this go to waist

3 - i have not abandoned my other stories, i'm working on them as well, i just wanted to get this out there

4 - unless you haven't figured it out, harry is speaking parselmouth, and doesn't know a lot of english

i hope you enjoyed -^w^- (i will continue)


	2. Chapter 2

i'm sorry, it's Parseltongue, not mouth as i messed up -.- (along with Waist - not waste XD opps)

 **READ-** I wrote 2 versions of how the story could go; but i can't decide. so i posted both, and i need help deciding, so plz tell me which one you like.

* * *

"Why…you….here?" He asked, his voice cracking and his mouth shaping differently.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just put me down, please." He calmly asked, betraying how his heart pounded. But fear edged on dragons, and that at the moment wasn't a very good idea.

The dragon-boy seemed to think a moment before lowering slowly, placing Charlie down at the base of the tree he slept in. He backed away slowly, not breaking eye contact. He didn't want to edge the boy on, though he seemed close to snapping at the human.

"Do you understand me?" He asked, using accio to bring his broom back down, and place against the tree beside him.

The dragon watched him call down the broom, eyes following it's exact movements, and didn't answer until it stopped moving. "Some…" But they way he spoke, his mouth shaping unusually, and the strange accent, proved that he'd used very little english. Charlie sighed.

"We didn't want to hurt you." Charlie spoke slowly and cautiously. "You're endangered." A slow comprehension sparked in the bright green eyes, that then narrowed dangerously. A growl rumbled in his throat, his eyes even started to glow. Charlie tried not to cower back, as the glare was solely on him. But then the gaze shifted to over his shoulder, and a deeper growl resonated behind Charlie, who was then shoved inside the nest, and behind a now black dragon. He watched as a huge, dark amber dragon came out of the shadows, towering over the obsidian dragon. That strange hissing sound came out of it's mouth, it's large red eyes narrowing.

The black dragon didn't cower, he even stood up on his hind legs. The larger dragon didn't like it, and let out a roar before lunging at the smaller dragon. The black dragon twisted away, letting out a cry of his own when the other got closer into the nest. The two dragons moved too fast for human eyes to interpret, one moment they were opposing each other, the next the black dragon was on the other's shoulders, clawing at the massive appendages. Charlie was backed against a tree, his eyes widening at each dragon's screech of pain.

They stopped, when the bigger finally had the smaller pinned down. Rage flew into Charlie's chest, rising in his throat, his fingers tight around his wand. Charlie searched the larger dragon up and down, looking for it's weak points, then shot the right spells at those places, stunning the dragon. The black dragon panted, pulling himself out from under the stunned dragon, before collapsing inside his nest.

Charlie found himself by the black dragon, on all fours by his neck. He gently touched a wound on the dragon's neck, causing the dragon to snap his jaws at him and let out that hissing noise like he was talking to him. When Charlie only looked at him with a blank stare did the dragon let out another hiss that sounded impatient. Charlie felt pain suddenly course through him as something forced it's way into his magical core, tearing out some of his magic before merging with the empty space. He was left panting and looking at the dragon with wide eyes. Then loneliness coursed through him unsuspectingly, causing him to jerk back somewhat before it was gone, and phantom pains covered his body.

The dragon then looked at him and a pained whine filled his head. Charlie was extremely confused by then…what just happened? Why did he suddenly feel heavier and hurt? Only when the dragon let out another tumble of hisses did he slightly understand what happened. For when the dragon let out the hisses, a voice sounded in his head and translated what was said.

 _"_ _Stop staring at me like that, haven't you ever seen a battle for territory?"_ Was snapped in his head.

"Is that you you?"

 _"_ _No, it's the bloody other dragon, the one that's unconscious over there!"_ A pained sigh heaved from the massive black dragon before him.

"What did you do?"

 _"I had to…bond…with you. You won't leave, and I don't fully understand the flightless creature's words. Why are you here?"_

"You are endangered." Charlie felt the confusion radiating in the back of his head that wasn't his. "You're the last of your kind, that we've seen in years at least. We thought you were extinct, and want to make sure you're safe, and bring you back into the Reserve."

* * *

Version 2

* * *

"Why…you….here?" He asked, his voice cracking and his mouth shaping differently.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just put me down, please." He calmly asked, betraying how his heart pounded. But fear edged on dragons, and that at the moment wasn't a very good idea.

The dragon-boy seemed to think a moment before lowering slowly, placing Charlie down at the base of the tree he slept in. He backed away slowly, not breaking eye contact. He didn't want to edge the boy on, though he seemed close to snapping at the human.

"Do you understand me?" He asked, using accio to bring his broom back down, and place against the tree beside him.

The dragon watched him call down the broom, eyes following it's exact movements, and didn't answer until it stopped moving. "Some…" But they way he spoke, his mouth shaping unusually, and the strange accent, proved that he'd used very little english. Charlie sighed.

The dragon allowed Charlie to stay; attempting to converse with him, but the dragon barley understood anything he said, speaking to him in that weird hissing voice that had the dragon just as frustrated.

It had only been three days since Charlie had came here; and a foreboding feeling swirled in his chest, making him feel ill. He didn't know why, though. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But the dragon wasn't asleep like Charlie had originally thought, his brilliant green eyes wide and awake. When Charlie moved, his head snapped up, as if startled by his presence.

"What's wrong?" Charlie tried, hoping the dragon at least understood the question.

The dragon's head turned towards him, a deep voice answered -shockingly- the question. "Dangerrr." The dragon growled out, dragging out the ending of the word. Just as the dragon answered the question, there was movement everywhere. Shouting, footsteps, the sound of spells being casted around the entire clearing.

Charlie let out a horrified gasp as he realized what was going on. "Stop!" He shouted, waving his wand to block a spell aimed at the dragon's wings. The dragon screeched as a net conjured out of the sky, dropping down onto of him like lead. The dragon roared and thrashed, but the net was too strong for the obsidian dragon to break. He turned accusing eyes to the wingless creature, only to find him being held back by another. And although he didn't fully understand what he was saying, he seemed angry. The dragon couldn't help but black out, all the spells finally taking their affect.

Charlie was angry. Beyond words, literally. He was forced to watch the immobile dragon be transported away from his nest and to the reserve. Why hadn't they allowed him to get the dragon himself, like so many times before? Something that was going to be answered as soon as he spoke to his boss. He did, however, find all of the dragon's possessions. His furs and jewels. Not wanting the others to find them, he quickly shrank them and pushed them in his knapsack just as one of the men came up to him. He was nosing around, guessing that the dragon-supposedly being extinct, had some rare artifacts, items worth a lot of money. Charlie ignored the rest of his fellow dragon tamers in favor of heading towards the reserve.

* * *

okay, I'm figuring that this is short, espically for it being nearly a year since I've updated, but know this, I knew exactly what I wanted, I know how this is going to end

I did not know how to get it there.

either way, they are going to get to the reservation, and in either one they are going to bond. that was planned before completing the first chapter. but i simply could not decide which route to go...so you can choose which one you like better and read that one

with this out of the way, i should finally be able to wrap this up and complete it~


End file.
